


Adventures in Driving

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason why Dean reminds Colette to stay on the right side of the road in 1x02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Driving

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** everything, slight pre-canon AU  
 **Pairings:** hint at Dean/Bridget

* * *

“-like a plan.” Kate said, signing the dry cleaning receipt for her uniform as Colette waited patiently. The two women went back upstairs to the front desk, to check if there had been any messages for them and to get the key. While Kate read the telegram her sister had sent her, she heard Colette groan.

“What?” Kate asked, furrowing her brows.

“Bridget has the key.” the French stewardess answered, turning to the redhead. “Now what?”

“We could go out.” Kate shrugged, turning towards the concierge and asking for a piece of paper and pen. “We’ll leave her a note where she can find us, in case she comes back and wants to join us.”

Colette gave a soft sigh before she agreed. It wasn’t like they had much of a choice, the prices for drinks at the hotel bar were ridiculously high, it was better to find some cute café and sit down there to pass the time until the British woman showed up again.

The two stewardesses had just left the hotel when they saw their friend walk towards them. Or rather, hurrying after a rather disheveled Dean.

“Dean, will you wait?” Bridget exclaimed as she tried to keep up with the co-pilots brisk pace.

“Oh no, you stay away from me.” the man shook his head, almost running over Kate as he turned around to shout at Bridget.

“Oh.” the redhead muttered, quickly stepping to the side and exchanging a curious look with Colette, who just shrugged, trying hard to fight down a smile.

“What is going on?” she asked Bridget, who finally caught up with them.

“She’s crazy!” Dean exclaimed, pointing at the purser with a shaking hand.

“And he’s being overly melodramatic.” Bridget rolled her eyes. “Nothing happened.”

“I saw my life flash before my eyes.” Dean insisted, prompting Kate to let out a giggle. When the man turned to give her a look, the redhead quickly calmed herself.

“I’m sorry.” she apologized, putting on a worried face.

“What did you do?” Colette asked her friend. Bridget shrugged.

“Nothing!” she exclaimed. “Nothing, I just drove us back from the Coliseum.” she answered. Colette’s eyebrows met her hairline and she raised a hand to cover her mouth and stifle her laughter. “I may have forgotten that we are not in England for a moment.” Bridget admitted.

“You went onto the wrong lane?” Kate asked, her eyes widening. Now she could definitely understand Dean. Rome traffic was bad enough when you were driving on the correct side of the road.

“It was an accident!”

“We almost _caused_ an accident.” Dean reminded her. “That truck was coming right at us!”

Kate let out a snort of laughter and the man stared at the giggling stewardesses. “This isn’t funny!” he told them and Colette shook her head.

“ _Non,_ it certainly isn’t.” she giggled, straightening. “I am sorry, I should have warned you there was a reason that she never drives outside of the UK.” she apologized, giving the co-pilot a sympathetic look. Dean opened his mouth before he shook his head and stormed off in the direction of the bar, mumbling to himself about crazy stewardesses. Once he was out of earshot, Kate and Colette burst into laughter again, Bridget smiling to herself.

“Did you do that on purpose?” Kate asked the British woman when she could breathe again. Bridget shrugged.

“He was going on about women not belonging behind the wheel. I wanted to prove him otherwise, but got confused at one of the intersections.” she admitted.

“Poor guy.” Colette shook her head, feeling slightly bad for the man. She had been treated to a driving experience with Bridget before and that had been more than enough for one life.

“Ah, he will get over it.” the blonde stewardess said just as her two friends erupted into a new fit of laughter.

_fin_


End file.
